


What the Heart Wants (A Scene From the Future)

by cryysis



Series: What the Heart Wants [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Thorin tries to find Bilbo so they can talk, only to come find him already occupied.</p><p> </p><p>Part of a series of scenes from 'What the Heart Wants', to be posted at a later date.<br/>Pairing for this Scene: Bilbo/Aragorn, mentioned Bilbo/Thorin, mentioned Aragorn/Arwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Wants (A Scene From the Future)

How they managed to be so comfortable on that bloody couch was a mystery to him. The fact that it took more willpower then he thought he possessed not to toss them from it and burn the thing was also something he was more than happy to ignore. Aragorn was a TA for heaven’s sake, was he even allowed to be fraternizing with students? And Baggins was just lying around as if this were an everyday occurrence!  
  
  
 _Was it_? The thought sent an electric current through Thorin’s veins, tightening the muscles in his still strained back and hardening the glare that had settled across his face. Everyone knew Aragorn was pinning after Arwen, he had been since they were children. Surely he wouldn’t have changed his mind because of the Halfling? Bilbo was… The others had said the burglar was ‘fond’ of him, despite the fact that Thorin had treated him no better than yesterday’s trash. Had something changed, with him unaware of it?  
  
  
Even as he wondered, Aragorn brushed a kiss across the nape of the Halfling’s neck. There was a telling flush across Bilbo’s face and the elder’s shoulders shook in unheard amusement. The Halfling stuck his tongue out at the older male but smiled none the less, settling back into his arms to continue reading the book they shared. It was a cozy scene, something that reeked of shared familiarity. As if they’d been doing it for a lifetime.  
  
  
It struck something hard inside him, and he turned from the shop’s window and the view it allowed him. In the time he had known him, Thorin had never seen the younger so content with his chosen company. The Halfling had made friends with the others of their group easily enough and was closer than even himself with Fili and Kili. But it seemed he had not found all he was searching for in their company. He had found it in another, one he could share his interests with and not feel alienated by their lack of comprehension.  
  
  
Once more, Thorin looked back to the two in through the window. Bilbo’s eyes were closed in sleep, and Aragorn’s eyes were trained down on him as he ran his hands through golden curls. He was filled with a sadness he had not expected, and so left the two to their time together.

  
  
  
Aragorn was no fool, and had known Thorin was watching the entire time. Did he see it yet, how cherished someone like Bilbo should be? He was a rare treasure that would be snapped up in an instant by anyone with proper eyes to look. Thorin had been blind to it upon first meeting Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, but he had recently seen the error of his ways. The only question now was whether or not he would fight for his chance at the prize. Quirking his lips, Aragorn tightened his hold on the man in his lap. Thorin was more than welcome to try and steal Bilbo from him. But there was more to Sauron’s Bane than meets the eye, a lesson Thorin would be forced to learn in due time.


End file.
